User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ RE: Hey Tom, I made a new archive for you, I hope you're okay with it that I did for you, if you don't like it, I'll put it back the way it was and delete that archive okay! Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate username + vandal Hi Tom. This user has been warned more than one time to change his username, he ignored the messages and continued to edit. Can you block him please? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, just after posting the message above, I saw this user vandalizing the page Z Games. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:33, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, now this guy and plus delete the image he uploaded. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 22:31, November 29, 2013 (UTC) CNB Adminship Hi Tom. The request about how we will find the next admin on the Community Notice Board has been there for almost a month now. You said that we need Dan and Jeff to say what they think but they haven't said anything on it yet. What should we do? Also, the whole CNB is starting to get out-dated now by old requests that are still open. It needs cleaning up. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk | ) 12:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 2003 Hi. I'm not trying to sound impatient or annoying but you still haven't replied to my message despite you were online. I'm just asking for your opinion/what you think about it. Original message: ---- Yes. *2003 Schedule Planner in game *Date converters *Hints in game. In the game, inside Bobcat Security building, there is a 2003 Schedule Planner next to the door where you keep hostages. There are christmas decorations all over the place. If GTA V takes place in August/September/October 2013, then the Prologue takes place in December 2003, exactly 9 years and 8/9/10 months. Also, Michael or Trevor say "almost 10 years ago" when they talk about the heist. More info here What confuses me is that the grave says 1968-2004 so I don't know but there is more evidence of 2003 than 2004 so I decided to add it. I'll try to ask on Mouthoff if they know anything about it." ---- 16:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : True. Another member also pointed out that the planner is also in a few places in LS so it's kinda hard to get everything solid. : I've sent a Mouthoff the other day, asking about the year in which the Prologue is set but I still haven't got a reply. How long does it take for R* to reply? It's my first time sending message to them so I don't know. : 17:07, November 29, 2013 (UTC) User vandals two users just vandalized few pages Tom. I think Deepakgangahar is a sock of Deepak Raj, I wish Patrollers like me has a ability to use a block tool to use when new and old socks and vandals users are doing their stupid and idiotic ways cause they think the rules and policies here are "lame", "uptight" and strict", anyway, block those vandal users, thanks man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Leaked Info Hey Tom. A User just created a page called Pink Slips, a race type that has been leaked through an audio file. I was just wondering, do we still have the rule about no leaked info on the wiki that we had before GTA V was released because if we do then I'll go ahead and delete it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk | ) 17:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Corrections I did not actually know that Tommy did not fight in Vietnam. He was just locked up when it was still going on. I am sorry about that, I will do my research next time. TheSnake2 (talk) 00:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Floyd is dead. Yeah, I checked it. My mistake. Newsvan Newsvan Hi man! I have already seen that you've selected the Postal Van page to delection so I want to know your opinion about the Newsvan: it's a Rumpo ad is called Rumpo in GTA V so I think the GTA V version has to be removed from the page. Ain't it? (Youandagif (talk) 15:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC)) Whoops!!! Aight man. (Youandagif (talk) 14:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC)) Potential Vandalism I may be being oversensitive here, but two users--SokratesGTA and Sekrot8l--both spent a chunk of last night deleting large chunks of existing articles. I'm not sure if this counts as vandalism, but in several instances, information was added that frankly seems inaccurate; Sokrates, for example, included in the Galileo Observatory article that there is an achievement for simply going to the Observatory. I think what really stands out is that both users started accounts on the same day and both have names similar to each other. Not sure if this is worth your time, but I thought I'd at least bring it up.Mandan14 (talk) 11:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for your help. I appreciate it.Mandan14 (talk) 17:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mandan14 is right, and they're not two users, it's just one troll that keeps creating new accounts and vandalising pages. He's also ChoppyDog and many others I forgot. I'm sure about this because he mainly deletes info and pictures that I've added, since for some weird reason, he's obsessed with me. He has done that with the Vinewood Boulevard, Sightings, Davis Mega Mall, You Tool, La Puerta... pages, and others. He has also flooded my talk page with nonsense. Isn't it possible to ban an IP address? Because if you just ban an account he will just keep creating new ones and the problem won't be solved. Thanks for your time.DocVinewood (talk) 14:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :I've blocked six of his accounts now. Sadly there isn't a way to completely block an IP address. The best way to deal with trolls is to just spot them, revert their edits, block them, and ignore them. If we react they're more likely to stay and continue to vandalise. If you spot anymore of his accounts then let me know so I can block it. Tom Talk 15:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you rename this page too? I need you to please rename Vinewood Hills (GTA V) to just "Vinewood Hills", since there are no other page titles that are named "Vinewood Hills". Thanks! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:26, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Tonya Due to the fact that there is a lot of traffic on the wiki, i decided to "move" the thing about Tonya here so you can keep up with it more easily. Okay, so apparently Tonya says JB is her husband, not her boyfriend. I feel like i should tell you this before making any edits. What do you think? Blueexx (talk) 17:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Which mission does she say that in? If you're going to add it to the article it would be best if you provided the source of the info. Tom Talk 19:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :I went and talked to her as Trevor, same as i did as Michael. She tried the same hooker thing, but this time she mentioned that she's only doing this to provide money for her and her "husband". Blueexx (talk) 21:12, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then, feel free to add it. Unless she says anything contrary to this during the side missions. Tom Talk 22:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I mean do I add it as a status and change all mentions of JB to husband instead of boyfriend or do I just state that she says he's her husband in a trivia? Blueexx (talk) 10:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well? Blueexx (talk) 12:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::If she calls him her husband and never calls him her boyfriend then change it. Tom Talk 17:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Delete the Piper Perabo page Hey Tom, the voice actor for Margot is Sarah Clements, not Piper Perabo. I don't know who created that page but the user that who create the Piper Perabo page is trying to make us look stupid, I hate that and I'm not a idiot for every false things, find the user who made that page, give him/her a warning about that and delete the page, thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Tom, did you give her a warning for creating a page instead a Sarah Clements page? Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you keep changing one of the edits i have made on the page "Father/son" may i ask why? Can you make a new page? I think that we should make the GTA IV section of the Little Italy page into a new page, called "Little Italy, Algonquin". We did that for Francis International Airport and Chinatown, so it makes sense. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Done! Here it is: Little Italy, Algonquin. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) sry man i promise you i will not script the color of a vehicle only its unique but please block me no more RE: Can you tell this guy to stop accusing DocVinewood for something that he never did please, thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 04:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I've seen that you deleted the "All Businesses" category which I worked hard on getting rid of the category on each page before requesting it be deleted. Are there any other categories that are useless which I can remove off pages and request to be deleted? If so, don't hesitate to ask me. Smashbro8 (talk) 20:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks man! I'm on it! Smashbro8 (talk) 22:57, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Delete & rename pages Hi Tom, there are a couple of repeated pages that I think need to be deleted: the St. Fiacre Teaching Hospital and the The Oriental pages, since two more complete versions and with a more accurate name already exist: St. Fiacre Hospital and Oriental Theater. There are also two pages, The Lonelist Robot in Great Britain (should be Loneliest) and Viendemerte (Viendemorte) that need to be renamed. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 22:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Some Pages Can't Add Categories?? Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I've noticed that some pages, when I add categories to them, appear as if I hadn't done anything, like they won't have the categories I added after I published the edit. Some examples of these pages include the Crystal Maze page and the Post Op. What should I do here? Oh and another thing how do you make a userbox? I really need to update my profile page. Smashbro8 (talk) 23:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Userboxes Hi The Tom, Smashbro8 here....again. Sorry to bother you once again, but I made my userbox/character profile. But if you like at my user page you'll see the mistake I made (userboxes and character profile at the very bottom of the page). How can I fix this without the userbox including my favorites in it? Smashbro8 (talk) 01:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 There's another page that needs to be renamed The Merryweather Mesa (Off Road Mesa) page needs to be renamed. It should just be called "Merryweather Mesa" because there's no point in adding anything else to the title. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 12:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Hi The Tom. Smashbro8 here. The problem is, if I move my userboxes further up, they will include the part where I have "About Me and GTA" and the "GTA Gallery!!!" within the same userbox. Like for example, you see how you have your userboxes in one place at the top of your page, then the other sections informing about you etc in another place? How can I put my userboxes to the top of my profile page like yours without the userbox including the other sections in it? I tried my best to explain...Whew this is hard to explain! Smashbro8 (talk) 15:24, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Userboxes Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here! You almost got it. A good example is to look at how Cloudkit01 has his. He has his character and userboxes right next to each other and both are at the top of his userpage. That's how I want mine, but not with the About Me and other parts in the userbox itself. Userboxes Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here! That's exactly how I wanted it! I'd like to know how you got it done! Also, to be a patroller (since I watch the wiki nearly 24/7) what must I do? Or am I not ready yet? Smashbro8 (talk) 21:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 The Tom! The requests for promotion page is protected so I can't request for promotion. Can it be unlocked or must I come back later? Smashbro8 (talk) 21:13, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay good. One more thing? Are there anything you and Ilan are working on that I could fix or try to fix? Smashbro8 (talk) 00:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here. A user just vandalized the Dead Man Walking page and added a photo of a naked man saying that is what Franklin looked like before he was made. Deal with him! Smashbro8 (talk) 01:02, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Page Title Issues In looking over cemeteries, I noticed two pages where the word cemetery is spelled with an "a" (cemetary) instead of the more common "e" (cemetery). Not sure if this is an international spelling difference, but if not, thought I'd bring it to you for a fix. The two pages are Colony Island Cemetary and Dukes Cemetary.Mandan14 (talk) 07:49, December 13, 2013 (UTC) (--Masih de santa (talk) 11:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC))helo dear tom im masih de santa . Please help me to create userbox.im newer lets be a friends. Sorry if I annoy you, but there is another page that needs renaming It's a pretty small change, I just need you to add a full stop after "Mr" in the page Mr Raspberry Jam. Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:19, December 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Masih De Santa After blocking him on here, he then came onto the GTA Myths Wiki and send me some messages that I'll just say got him blocked even longer. I then removed the messages on that wiki as I didn't see them having any relevance to that wiki. If you go onto his profile on the GTA Myths Wiki and go to his contributions then you hopefully should see it saying the two messages he sent. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:24, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I'll go have another read of the Admin Block Policy. I didn't get the chance to finish reading it last time anyway. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:34, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::People like him never learn. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I Married My Dad Hi The Tom. Smashbro8 here. I noticed that you undid the edit I put on the I Married My Dad page. I don't know, but the movie is very similar to the Tyler Perry type movies, especially with the name and word font. I think it should be added to the page. However, this is up to you, which is why I came and told you first. Smashbro8 (talk) 00:51, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh sorry! I thought it was a comedy movie. Maybe someone should write that it is a documentary instead of a comedy movie cause I got fooled on that one. I'll add that now. Thanks though! Smashbro8 (talk) 00:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Lol I just noticed it said "documentary". Sorry I must've skimmed through the page without reading! I'll be more careful nexttime! Smashbro8 (talk) 01:07, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 This page name is spelled wrong! Enviromental Week is supposed to be spelled like "Environmental Week", with an "n". Can you change it? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 01:01, December 16, 2013 (UTC) San Andreas iOS Hello there Tom, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas page needs a release date and platform section for the new iOS release in the infobox. 01:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC)